Our goal here is to provide an effective and efficient Administration for the P41 program. Over the 17 years of this program to date we have been able to optimize our Administration so that it functions well with a comparatively small personnel effort consisting of 0.45 FTE administrative staff, and 10% effort from the PI. Regular lab meetings, a strong External Advisory Committee, an efficient Local Executive Committee, and independent TR&D Project Leads are key to our efficient operations.